The Story of Us
by Ender's Fangirl
Summary: First Class fic. Short small songfic, light Cherik. The Story of Us is Taylor Swift's, and X-men is Marvel and Stan Lee.


**A/N: Hello. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I recently reached a milestone in a ladies life, and I'm finding it very hard to write. I know I owe you guys more than this tiny terrible songfic, but I also believe my internet is bipolar, it's on, and then it's off. Anyways, love ya guys, thanks for all the favorites and reviews!**

**A/N 2: So apologies for any scenes in the movie that I wrote incorrect dialogue. I also changed some scenes a little.**

* * *

><p><em>I used to think one day, we'd tell the story of us,<br>__How we met, and sparks flew instantly, and people would say they're the lucky ones._

_I used to know my place was a spot next you, now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
><em>_Cause lately I don't even know what page your on._

_Oh, a simple complication, Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
>So many things that I wished you knew, So many walls that I can't break through.<em>

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room, and we're not speaking,_  
><em>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<em>  
><em>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<em>  
><em>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

* * *

><p>"The question is; Do you have it in you to allow that?" Erik leans forward, casually moving a piece. Charles is retching inside- How could he take this so lightly? Shaw or not, this was murder they were talking about. Charles is at a loss- how can he help his friend when Erik is clearly bent on revenge? Now Charles takes his move, saying-<p>

"Listen to me very carefully, my friend;" Charles is looking Erik right in the eye. Erik looks blankly back. "Killing Shaw will not bring you peace." Erik moves another piece. Silent and subtle rage is rolling off him in little waves, but not so little that Charles has to use his telepathy to feel them. Erik sits back in his chair, hands clasped, satisfied with his move. He looks to Charles.

"Peace was never an option," he says in a low, dark tone. Charles mentally recoiled- he knew Erik had been through quite a lot, but what could make a man so blatant about murder? This- this doesn't seem right. This is not the Erik Charles has come to know. This is not the Erik who found a place between serenity and rage. They sit there in silence for the next few minutes, while Charles looks for his move. Finally he says-

"Checkmate."

"Well done. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire to my room."

"Yes," Charles nods, "Of course." Erik gets up quietly and leaves, while Charles makes no move to follow suit. Erik was right- there would be a time when Charles would have to make his choice. Them, or Erik. Humans, an entire race, or the captivating Erik Lensherr- the man Charles had fought so hard not to lose himself in.

One thing was for sure- Charles does not know Erik as well anymore.

* * *

><p>"Charles, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I'm sorry, oh Charles-" Charles is clutching Erik's hand. It's so painful, he thinks the pain is making his legs very numb. Tears are starting to leak from Charles's eyes, and right now all he wants to do is tell Erik everything he has kept to himself. But it's all wrong-<p>

The other mutants aren't daring to move. Moira is staring at Charles with disbelief. And Erik is choking on sobs, and he is looking at Moira with cold malice and red hot anger.

"You... You did this!" Erik reaches out, choking Moira with the dog tags she wore with pride. Charles bites his lip, and he knows- today is the day. Them or Erik. And with a heavy heart, he makes his choice.

"No Erik," he says weakly, giving Erik's hand a last squeeze, "You did this." Erik looks down at Charles, a look of confusion and exasperation behind those dark eyes.

"No, it's what they want, Charles! We're brothers, you and I. I want you by my side! We want the same thing!" Charles swallowed, as more tears slipped down his face. This was without a doubt it. Time for strength.

"No my friend, I'm afraid we do not."

_Next Chapter._

* * *

><p><em>How'd we end up this way? See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,<em>  
><em>And you're doing your best to avoid me. I started to think one day I'd tell the story of us,<em>  
><em>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here, But you held your pride like you should've held me.<em>

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, Why are we pretending this is nothing?_  
><em>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how, I've never heard silence quite this loud.<em>

* * *

><p>Charles, for the first time in his life, doesn't hear any voices.<p>

During his young experiences as a mutant, when he was a mere child, he endured many times of endless voices. Then, he had no control over it. Now he was more experienced, but there had never been silence before. He always had been able to dim the voices, but never silence them.

And suddenly, though his childhood wish of many times has been granted, he feels so empty.

Charles, of late, has been taking comfort in hearing the voices- knowing he isn't utterly alone, knowing he has a gift, something to tie him to sanity.

And then he realizes why it's so empty.

Erik is gone. Erik Lensherr, a man of many hidden horrors, of unknowable power... The very presence that Charles misses most. There is a void, a gap, left by that damned helmet. Part of Charles wishes he had joined Erik, if only to be with him. Because the silence is killing him.

Not hearing those voices has never been so loud.

* * *

><p>Charles asks the driver to stop in front of the yellow house. Not a minute later, another car pulls up. Out of it step two very familiar people-<p>

Erik Lensherr and Raven.

Raven off course, is in her blonde form. Erik hasn't changed at all. He isn't wearing his helmet- Charles suspects that he did so, aware of the fact that Charles might be there. Slowly, the driver, an unnamed man Charles hired, helps Charles out and into the wheel chair.

"Hello, Erik." Erik turns around and sees Charles. With one look from Erik, Raven quickly returns to their car.

"So, just like old times, eh? Just you and me?" Charles's heart skips a beat.

"Unfortunately, things between you and I couldn't be more different." Including the fact that I miss you very much, Charles added silently. Erik wheels Charles to the front door.

"Well then for the good of this mutant, let us put our differences aside."

* * *

><p><em>This is looking like a contest, Of who can act like the careless,<em>  
><em>But I liked it better when you were on my side.<em>  
><em>The battle's in your hands now, But I would lay my armor down,<em>  
><em>If you said you'd rather love than fight.<em>  
><em>So many things that you wished I knew, But the story of us might be ending soon<em>

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<br>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.<br>And we're not speaking,  
>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<br>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

The end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There. Short, bad, but it's something. Reviews are a gift from God. Or... my God. Sorry to people who aren't religious... I'll just leave now.**_


End file.
